It's all very Supernatural
by Saberin7
Summary: Supernatural au where everyone is a creature (or not?) ! Kotoumi, Nozoeli and other pairings.


**Supernatural Au Part 1: Umi the useless Vampire**

"Umi your fangs…" One slender finger was poking her cheeks, then pinching her nose when she pretended not to notice.

"Tell me how did you find out I'm a vampire again? Because I certainly didn't want you to know so that you can remind me every five seconds." She snapped, as she tried to bite the finger that wasn't there anymore.

"Your secret would be safe if you don't get aroused whenever Kotori is within a ten metre radius? Your pointy ears and fangs isn't invisible Umi. And yes you drool over Kotori so I can see that very vampiric fangs," The blonde replied when Umi raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"My only relief is that you look as pathetic as I do when you see Nozomi," She reached out her hands and tucked in her senior's furry ears that was poking out of the golden hair. They sighed as they slumped in their seats while waiting for the after school dance practice to start.

"It isn't that bad for you all nya?" The only other occupant in the room was scratching her nails on the underside of the table, while flicking her tail that was finally uncurled over and over.

"I mean at least you don't get these feelings that you want to kiss all your friends," Rin laid her head on the table pouting as the scratching intensifies.

"Oh god-"

"Rin… Were you even listening? And they are coming in ten seconds, hide your tail."

The door burst open exactly ten seconds later like Eli predicted as a very tired looking Honoka entered who immediately slumped into the next available seat. Eli gave Umi a kick as Kotori entered next, the vampire turning into a brilliant shade of red while keeping her head down.

"Should we cancel today's practice? I'm so tired…" Honoka groaned as she took out her last piece of bread for the day, looking at it sadly. At the three figures vigorously nodding their head, she pocketed her bread immediately, slamming both her palms on the table.

"Should we go get some more food then? Ramen?" Honoka looked pointedly at her junior who looked like she had been in the dumps lately.

"Let's go home instead?"

"Umi-chan you're letting us go so easily recently…" Amber eyes were looking her way and the vampire felt her cold body heat up, her fangs elongating as she resisted.

"I-I… Honoka looks pretty tired!"

"Is there something you're not telling us? You've been acting weird ever since Kotori's birthday last week!"

"Umi and I have something to do! We will be going on ahead!" Eli grabbed Umi's collar as they headed for the door, the vampire's eyes already turning a blood red, running for the student council room.

* * *

"It does help that you smell so foul to me," Umi sighed, the ambers eyes were back, her fangs were gone and her ears were back to normal.

"I just saved you from being exposed, Umi and this is what you say?"

Umi buried her head within her arms on the student council desk, mumbling all the while. "I know… I hate this. It doesn't help that the only other person I could go to is Nico…"

"Just how did you survive all these years while being friends with Kotori…?"

It wasn't this bad when she was younger, young vampires get to feed off their parents till they were of age to hunt. It was a good thing that she was of a mixed race, so the sunlight wasn't a problem and she survived her childhood without exposing her secret. Yet on Kotori's 16th birthday all hell broke loose and Umi found her mild attraction to her childhood friend intensifying so much within a week. Her fangs and ears were no longer within her control and the urge to feed had been unbearable lately.

There was three rapid knocks on the door before it was burst open (again) and a certain midget strutted in, waving a few pieces of paper. Red eyes were staring at the vampire who had looked up in shock, two hands were upon her own hips as Nico readied her scolding stance.

"Really Umi? Is Kotori the only thing you can sense? You should be able to hear me five seconds before I enter!"

"Now now Nico… She had a rather bad da-"

"And shut up Eli, seeing you this lovesick is starting to bug me too! What's with your tail wagging whenever you see Nozomi?"

Eli's ears were flattened against her own head as she too slumped in the seat next to Umi.

"I feel like I just reprimanded two puppies… anyway, here's the chance to unleash your inner beast, and sort out your thinking," Nico slapped a few pieces of paper on the desk, smirking all the while, as the other two frowned upon the usage of her words.

"Halloween festival at Otonokizaka?"

"Nico, this is the best idea you've ever had!"

* * *

Vampire hunts were relatively simple, the red eyes had a slight hypnotising effect, and the fangs releases some sort of anaesthesia if the vampire itself wanted to. It wasn't that Umi didn't care for her victims at all, but she was taught since young to never pity the victims. The victims never died after all.

The Sonoda family used to be one of the ancient pureblood families, but that changed when Umi's father married one of another species. Their family status plunged right to the bottom of the vampire hierarchy, and fights over their territory was common, though they were no match for the Sonodas.

The supernaturals had a council, with members from every species that kept their existence a secret from the humans, the normals. Fights between the same species were often solved by the council member of its own, and in the vampires's case, council member Yazawa (Nico's mother).

"It's pretty hilarious to see the normally cold blooded vampire Umi reduced to a stuttering fool in front of a human." Nico commented, as she pronounced Umi the victor for another night, who successfully saved the Sonoda place for the fifth time in a row that month.

"How am I cold blooded?"

"Look at how you destroyed them utterly! Look at how you always aim for the bull's eye! The cold look in your eyes chills me to the bones." Nico fake shivered, as she wrapped her jacket around herself.

"I-I do?"

She nodded pointedly at the other vampires upon the field, "Look at their crying faces, they should be ashamed of being a vampire. Now shoo you guys!"

"Take the territory you heartless vampire. You need to be nerfed."

"Oh god Nico they just lost an archery match!"

(The vampires love to play archery bc hunters in ancient times used to well, hunt them by shooting.)

* * *

"Come here Umi-chan, I need to take your measurements!" A voice could be heard from behind the (temporary) curtains at their club room. No one knew what Kotori was truly doing behind those curtains.

"Umi! She called for you!" Eli gave her junior a light kick to the shin. "Kotori… You could just use the previous measurements?"

The curtain was pushed apart as the girl of her dreams walked out, before dragging Umi inside, with Eli firmly holding onto Umi's other hand.

"Eli?"

"You don't have to go through the trouble to measuring the same thing again right?" The blonde asked, feeling Umi's slight nervous shaking. Her head was down, but Eli knew that her eyes were rapidly turning red.

"I just want to be sure. Besides it's no trouble at all! Unless Umi-chan doesn't want to…"

"I-I don't," And at this point, Umi was trying to keep her eyes shut, though she almost tripped over her own foot. The curtains were shut tight again after they entered, while Kotori proceeded to take off Umi's blazer. Umi could feel heat blazing to her ears and face, and if her eyes weren't red before, it certain was now.

"Umi-chan, I have a question." Amber eyes were upon her own, as Kotori placed her hand on Umi's forehead, flipping her bangs up.

"What is it?"

"Why are your eyes so red?"

"I-I had an eye infection!"

(Nico later snorted at this lame excuse)

* * *

The costumes were ready within two days, with Kotori and Hanayo working hard by the sewing machines. Most of the costumes were re-used from the old ones anyway so it was relatively simple.

"You look like a true vampire Umi-chan! You even had these red contacts and fake fangs!" Honoka gave her friend a slap on the back, as she poked the small fangs that were slightly sticking out. The blood red cape added to the appearance, and Umi thought it was rather beautifully done, much like the capes she had seen her grandmother used to wear.

"Honoka! Stop! Stop, these fangs are sharp!"

"Wow… I guess you really used the budget to get some good fangs. Oh I need to go home soon! Our Halloween baked goods are actually pretty popular!" The muse leader shoved her costume into her backpack as she opened door to Kotori's room.

"Since Umi-chan is the last to come here to collect I guess nobody else is coming. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow!" The door slammed shut as Honoka left.

"I guess I will leave too…" Umi hastily stood up as she tried to take the cape off.

There was a pull on her collar, and Umi was faced with two soft amber eyes. She was too close to Kotori, so close that she could smell Kotori's perfume. She could feel the heat rising to her ears and feel it becoming pointy.

"Umi-chan… Is there anything you should be telling me?" Kotori asked, as her thumb caressed her cheeks.

"N-No! I mean yes! T-This cape is great!"

"When are you going to tell me that you're a real vampire?"

Umi dropped her bag she was holding, landing on the floor with a thud. "W-What?"

"You looked like you're in pain whenever you're near me… These fangs are real isn't it?" Kotori's fingers lightly touched the fangs that were poking out. It drew blood however, and the scent was driving Umi crazy.

In a fit of frenzy, she had pushed Kotori on the bed, seeking out the place where Kotori's blood seemed to pump the loudest. Umi snuggled her face against Kotori's neck, as she struggled to keep her mouth close, suddenly afraid of what she had become.

"You know… If it's Umi-chan I don't really mind…" Kotori unbuttoned her first shirt button, as she smoothed out the frown that was upon Umi's face.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Umi caressed those soft lips of Kotori's, oh how she had wished she could kiss them.

"No, because you're Umi-chan and I love you."

"I-I… Me t-too, but I can't do thi-" The shock on hearing Kotori's second part of the sentence had barely registered when the pair of lips was upon her own and it was suddenly hard to breathe (she forgot she's practically immortal).

Kotori pulled back with a sheepish smile and Umi realized this is the only enemy she could never defeat, because she loved her so much.

* * *

Umi traced her tongue on Kotori's neck, trailing the path towards her collarbone. The veins were pumping, and she could almost taste the blood. She could feel the blood coursing through Kotori's body at a fast rate even for a human, her hands were out of her control and she could feel the desire pumping through her own.

Umi's hand stopped upon a soft mound, where it was closest to Kotori's heart, the organ was thumping so hard that she could feel it upon her palms. Was this what it is like to enjoy feeding on a willing volunteer?

"Umi-chan you pervert, hurry!"

Upon realizing where her hand actually was, Umi retracted her hand, her nose was bleeding from the intense embarrassment she was actually feeling, as she replied with a weak "yes".

* * *

 **A/N: Vamp Umi is based on sadamine's and cronata's art on tumblr! Umi you useless vamp :**


End file.
